1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus connected to a server via networks and a computer-readable recording medium and more specifically, to a data processing apparatus capable of providing its function with an authentication by a server and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a network system in which a terminal accessing a server uses a function provided by the server. In this case, the server authenticates a user by an ID and a password sent by the terminal so that only a specified user can use the function of the server (Japanese Patent No. 3945088 for example).
It is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3945088 a data searching system in which, when a personal computer (PC) stores content of a database in a memory card, the content of the database is encoded by a DB key and the DB key is encoded by an encoded password corresponding to a user. At this time, the encoded DB key and the encoded password are also stored in the memory card. In the system, when a mobile terminal accesses the database from the memory card, the system accepts a password from the user, encodes the accepted password by the password itself, compares the obtained encoded password to the encoded password stored in the memory card, and permits accessing to the database when these passwords match.
However, there may be a case where a terminal that uses a function provided by a server to provide a service to a user is a built-in type apparatus which does not include a user interface (UI) such as an input unit or a display unit, different from PCs or mobile terminals. Such built-in type apparatuses are widely used in consumer electronics, industrial electronics or the like to actualize specific functions.
In such a case, it is difficult for a user to input information for authentication such as a password or the like.